Retrouvailles
by ptit lu
Summary: Quand deux âmes soeurs se retrouvent


Retrouvailles.

Pour la première fois depuis un moi Scott se réveilla avec le sourire ce matin là, après plus d'un mois avec le minimum de , nouvelles, il allait enfin revoir son ami et amour, Alex, enfin débarrassé de ses démons. Et pendant qu'il prenait son déjeuner, le blond commença à angoisser et si Alex et lui avait perdu leurs fusions si particulière et qui le avait réuni à l'écran autant que dans la vraie vie. Non se raisonna Scott, l'amitié et l'amour avait instantané au premiers regards échangés, Scott devait juste avoir confiance en Alex et lui.

Arrivé au bungalow du maquillage, Scott n'y vit personne de l'équipe, et inconsciemment relâcha la pression, il préférait de loin voir seul à seul Alex pour lui dire combien il lui avait manqué et combien il était plus que ravi de le revoir, entouré des autres membres de l'équipe il n'aurai pas se permettre de le li dire de la façon dont il aimerai le faire. Son maquillage, fut rapide, la scène qu'il devait joué était en intérieur et se passait chez lui. Il resta néanmoins quelques minutes supplémentaire afin de revoir une dernière fois sa scène. C'était celles des retrouvailles entre Danno et Steve, ce dernier était censé venir chez son ami très tôt le matin pour lui annoncer qu'il avait enfin retrouvé et capturé son ennemi Wo-Fat, ce serai la première scène pour le retour de Alex, avec son lot d'émotion. Enfin prêt, Scott partit vers le plateau de tournage.

Peter et lui voyait les derniers détails de la scène en préparation quand des applaudissements se firent entendre du dehors, les deux hommes sortirent donc et Scott fut ébloui par la vision qu'il eut. Il vit Alex sortir à son tour du bungalow du maquillage, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'air légèrement gênée par tant d'attention à son égard, mais le regard tellement joyeux. Scott constata également avec le sourire que son ami et bien plus encore, avait enfin repris du poids, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait sa carrure du début mais il était en bonne voie, et Scott ainsi que toute l'équipe seraient là pour lui autant la journée que la nuit. Toute l' équipe souhaita la bienvenue à Alex, Daniel et Grace discutèrent un peu avec lui, mais Alex n'avait d'yeux que pour Scott qui était dans la même situation. Le brun finit par enfin pouvoir s'approcher de son ami. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard et n'avaient qu'une envie s'embrasser enfin, un mois était trop longs, seuls les sms et les appels téléphoniques leurs avaient était autorisés, ils n'étaient pas habitués. Ils ne surent qui du blond ou du brun fit le premier pas mais ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras de l'autre, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation du chaleur de l'autre ainsi que ce parfum si caractéristique.

Bienvenue à la maison, Babe, dit Scott, émue, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Merci Scott, répondit Alex faisant passer tout son amour pour son partenaire dans son regard.

Alex ne remercierait jamais assez son Scott d'avoir était là pour lui dans cette dure partie de sa vie. Ensemble ils partirent vers le lieu de tournage.

Danno pestait contre l'imbécile qui sonnait comme un forcené à sa porte de si bonne heure, il avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper, il dormait tellement mal depuis que Steve était parti trouvé ses réponses sur Shelburne, ça plus le décalage horaire qu'il avait subi en allant à L.A, il était vanné, heureusement que les criminels s'étaient tenu à carreau durant les deux derniers jours, il avait pu se permettre de rester chez lui à traînasser au lit, et en plus il recevait sa petite Grace ce week end ! Prometttant donc mille et une tortures contre l'opportuniste, Danny ouvrit la porte, et beugua... Devant lui se trouvait Steve qui avait disparu il y a de cela deux semaines partit à la recherche de Joe White et de la vérité sur les deux meurtres dont ses parents avaient été victimes, et tout seul en laissant en tout et pour tout qu'une seule lettre à son second. Le blond était mort de peur, bien que ce genre de mission devait être la route pour un SEAL de son envergure, lui n'était qu'un flic, un très bon flic mais un flic seulement, et il s'était attaché à son équipe en particulier avec son boss avec lequel il avait commencé à construire une histoire. Il s'était trahi quand son ami et amour était parti sans le prévenir, mais il avait fini par comprendre les raison, Danny l'aurai supplié de ne pas le faire et Steve aurai sûrement renonce, alors Danno avait attendu et prié. Prière enfin exaucé. Sans que cela ne soit prévu au script, les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, submergés par les émotions, autant les leurs que celles de leurs personnages.

Tu m'as manqué Babe,

Toi aussi mon Danno.

Tout était dit.


End file.
